Stress Relief
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Constant worry and stress over his schedule and family always turns out good.


**Pairing: **_Triple H/Randy Orton_

**Dedication: **_Rko-flavored-skittlez_

His hands shoved the people who were standing in his way, not even caring to warn them. His mind was too hazy, his head was too cloudy and he struggled to focus on one task. Finding Randy Orton. His eyes wildly searched for the No. 13 locker room, his feet carrying him to room by room as quickly as they can. When he found it, he swung the door open, nearly bursting it out of its hinges. His gaze dropped on the curled figure in a dark corner of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him, despite how he had entered, and slowly approached the younger man. Unfolding a steel chair, he sat down in front of Randy, who still hadn't looked at him as he entered like he didn't notice.

A full minute passed in silence, with him examining Randy as he kept his head hung, shoulders sagged and body balled up. There were dark bags under his eyes, his features looking older and the little of his eyes that could be seen puffy red, his irises almost silver.

"Hunter…" That name passed his lips, barely breathing the word out from slightly swollen. Hunter narrowed his eyes a bit, his hand reaching out to touch the younger man's swollen jaw, but drawing it back when he instinctively flinched.

"Let's go," Hunter said, his voice controlled. He needed to get Randy out of the arena. He had done enough for the day. More so, he had done enough for the year. Yet, Randy came back earlier than expected, going out for the shows that were only scheduled for newbies and developmental wrestlers. Top draws like Cena and Orton barely got vacations, but when the company actually gave 'em vacations, here Randy was, three days after his supposed holidays, working his ass off. Hunter crouched down, stretching his hand out to snake around Randy's face but the man held a hand out to him, palm up as if he was trying to say that he was _okay_.

Hunter would've let it slide and ignore if he hadn't seen Randy collapse in the ring in the middle of his match. But he had. And he wasn't intending to let it go and have his former protégé 'take care' of his health by himself. It was the pain filled eyes that begged him to don't touch, and Hunter had to move away, his eyes following Randy's every move. He swayed dangerously, reminding Hunter of how Randy had suddenly crashed down. Langston, his opponent had pushed him, and Hunter had watched in horror as Randy slipped through the ropes head first to the matted floor. And he hadn't come around until a few minutes before Hunter had arrived in the trainer's room, but Randy had already left to his locker room.

Hunter watched Randy take clothes out, wearing them over his ring gear only changing out of his wrestling boots. He gave Stephanie a call, informing her about Randy and how he could not come over that night because he was going to keep an eye out at the man. He ignored the pleading eyes of Randy, saying goodbye to his wife and motioning Randy to go out of the room first. He followed behind, noticing how utterly tired Randy seemed, how defeated he looked. Pursing his lips biting back multiple questions that rose up his throat, he took Randy to the elevators, hoping to reach their hotel as soon as he can.

He was actually surprised, but at the same time glad when Randy didn't protest. The ride to the hotel was quiet but comfortable. Randy stared out at the road as they drove and Hunter didn't want to disturb him either. Maybe some space would give Randy time to clear his head. He canceled Randy's booked hotel room and reserved a suite for them both with two bedrooms, which he thought would be comfortable for Randy.

"Go take a shower," Hunter ordered as soon as they were settled in the suite. "I'll order something for dinner."

"Hunt-"

"Go!" He ushered Randy to one bedroom, and waited till the younger man hesitantly disappear through the door before making the call for dinner. Changing out of his office clothes he took a quick shower, changing into more comfortable clothes. Propping down on the couch, he turned on the channel, flipping through the channels not really focused on what was passing in the TV. His mind wandered back to Randy, wondering why he had returned so early. He knew that Randy and Sam were no longer together, but….what made Randy leave his daughter and come for his job? Randy had looked so torn, so broken when he had seen him in the locker room. Like someone had ripped his heart and soul out of him.

He broke out of his trance when the other side of the couch dipped under weight, and he looked over to see Randy hesitatingly drawing his legs up and folding them to Indian style under him, his eyes fixed on his fiddling fingers like he was avoiding Hunter's eyes.

"Talk to me," Hunter adjusted on the couch, turning more towards Randy. He saw Randy look at him from the corner of his eyes, and shaking his head no. "Randy please. I dragged you here to give you some space and privacy so you can let it all out…what you've been keeping inside your head. I know I'm…that I'm not good at talking, but I can listen. So…please?"

For the first time of the day, Randy's dull grey orbs met his eyes. There was it again. That look in his eyes. Lost, like he could never be found. He floppily turned to Hunter, and then returned to playing with his fingers again. "I… I'm sorry for being such a…burden."

"You're not," Hunter muttered, running a hand through his cropped hair. "It's me who's willingly help you out. That's doesn't make you my burden, but my…friend or…companion, I suppose."

Yet, Randy felt like _that_. Hunter had always taken care of him, had his back, and been with him since day one in the company…had even gotten him out of troubles. So how could he not feel like he was a burden? The tiny tip of his tongue flickered over his bottom lip to wet the suddenly dry lips, and he noted that the simple movement didn't go past unnoticed by Hunter. He shifted a bit on the couch, glancing at Hunter's inspecting eyes. "I… I don't know what to do…"

"About…?"

"Alanna…" Randy sighed, his body going limp and his head falling to rest on the headrest of the couch. Only, his head rested against Hunter's arm which he had drawn over the couch. Feeling a wave of warm comfort washing over him at the touch, Randy let his eyes close. "When I went…home, Sam wasn't there. She has...gone over to her cousin's house with Alanna and said that she couldn't take her back to see me. When I told her that I can come there… She said I can't…that she didn't want me there…" A shuddered breath fanned against Hunter's bicep.

He curled his fingers, the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Randy and reassure him seeming irresistible.

"I want to see her, Hunter," Randy continued, his face contorted in pain and longing. "It's been so long…"

"What do you mean so long?" Hunter asked, but he guessed he knew the answer to that also. He had no business of Randy's personal life, but if something was hurting the younger man, he wasn't about to just sit aside and wait till everything was over. And then, he wondered why…why did he care so much? A tiny sob tore out of Randy's chest, and Hunter felt like is chest being torn apart. He scooted closer to Randy, cupping his face and gently caressing it, feeling the soft facial hair on his face. "You know that you can press charges against her, right? You have the right to see your daughter and if she isn't letting you…"

"I don't want to put stress into her, Hunter," Randy opened his eyes, startling a little when he noticed that Hunter was inches away from his face. "Al…. she's just too young. What if she feels like she's being played between-"

"She's just a kid, Randy," Hunter tried to convince. "How can a kid understand things like that?"

"You never know…" Randy lightly shook his head, catching Hunter's lingering hand on his cheek and giving a gentle squeeze. "With all the work I have to do… I don't think I'll be able to take care of her good…"

"Don't underestimate yourself like that, Randal," Hunter almost growled, gripping Randy's hand tightly. "I can't have a champion like that."

Randy hummed softly, blinking like he wanted to get out of hypnotize. But he couldn't; he just kept drowning in hazel pools. His free hand placed on Hunter's chest, on the spot right above the heart as if to feel the unsteady beating inside. He inched closer, the hand on Hunter's chest curling to a tight ball. Then the bell rang, indicating that someone had arrived. Hunter rested his forehead against Randy's, somewhat disappointed and somewhat amused at the younger man's actions and gently pulled away a second later, murmuring that he'd _be right back_…

Five minutes later, Hunter was back holding two plates of their dinner and two cans of coke. He handed Randy a plate, and by the second he sat back down, Randy was shoving spoonfuls of pasta down his throat like it was nothing. He must have been hungry… Hunter didn't realize that he was staring until Randy looked at him.

"Wut?" He asked, his mouth full of food and a piece fell out of his mouth. Hunter smirked teasingly, His lips widening when Randy flushed, his cheeks a bright red.

"I thought you're almost 34…not 7…"

"Shuddap," Randy muttered, gulping down and sending a playful glare at Hunter. This is why he liked spending time with Hunter. He could forget whatever problem he had and be himself, and by being himself meant being his usual stupid self. He looked up when he felt a nudge at his side and saw Hunter was offering his half eaten plate.

"Eat up," Hunter said, pushing the plate into Randy's hand. He wasn't actually hungry, so he better give the rest of his food to the hungry little monster beside him than throwing it away. He ruffled the cropped hair in Randy's head, turning his eyes to fix on the TV sipping on his coke.

An hour or so later, Hunter felt soft pressure on his shoulder, and he looked down to see Randy's head resting on it, the man dead asleep. A soft smile played at his lips, his chest tightening in the slightest. He looked at the peaceful face, noticing how young he looked when the stressed look was off his face. It was his bruised jaw that was pressed against Hunter, and he wondered if Randy didn't feel pain. He gently shook Randy, whispering his name to wake him up. It wasn't Randy who woke up. Hunter slowly moved, wrapping an arm around Randy's shoulders and the other arm hooking under his knees to lift him up. Randy winced in his sleep, nuzzling his face against Hunter's neck but didn't wake up, allowing Hunter to grunt softly at his weight and carry him to his supposed bedroom.

When Randy was tucked under comfortable bunch of blankets, Hunter cast a final glance at him, and left to dump the plates in the sink, cleaning up before going to his own room. An uneasy feeling rested in the pitch of his stomach, but he forced himself to go to his room, without letting his legs make him walk to another direction.

When Randy woke up, it was in the middle of the night. His heart pounded heavily, a thin coat of sweat sheen on his skin. He looked around, realizing that he was in his hotel bed, awaken after a dream that he wasn't very fond of. He shifted to another position, burying his face in a pillow and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He kept missing something, warmth that he had when he had first fell asleep.

Hunter…

His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the bed walking quickly out of his room and into a dark engulfed living room of the suite. In a matter of seconds, he was halted in front of Hunter's room. He rested his forehead against the door, his hand clenching to a fist against it. He wanted to go in there, to feel Hunter's touch, to press against him which would lull him to sleep but at the same time, he was afraid. What they had in past was in the past. They had moved on. It was their own lives that they were concerned of... But here he was, feeling vulnerable yet too stubborn to show his weakness.

Suddenly he lost balance falling forward but arms caught him, sliding down to his waist and steadying him. He looked up seeing amused hazel eyes staring back at him, an eyebrow raised. Clearing his throat, Randy ducked his head to hide his embarrassment, partially glad that it was dark. "Sorry..."

"Couldn't sleep either?" Hunter asked, chuckling bitterly. Randy bit his lip, shaking his head. Somehow, something had kept Hunter awake too... Hunter stepped aside and let Randy enter the room, his eyes moving down to stare at how good Randy's thighs looked clad in loose boxer shorts. Sure, in ring he wore less than that. But there was something...something about them that made Hunter want to feel them under his fingers.

"What...are you doing?" The younger man's voice pulled him out of his other world and he noticed that he had actually reached out to touch Randy. He let his hand drop to his side and flashed a nervous smile. Motioning to Randy he got into the bed, sliding aside to make room for him.

He perfectly remembered what happened the last time they were in a bed together, but that didn't stop him from comforting Randy again. Randy took his shirt off and tossed it away, carefully sliding into the bed and settling down on his side. He adjusted to lay on his side, facing away from Hunter. A second later, he softly gasped when he felt one strong arm snaking around his waist and pulling him against a hard chest.

"Comfy?" Hunter breathed into his ear and Randy gave a nod, his hand slipping into Hunter's and touching hesitantly. He arched his back, feeling Hunter's hard on poking him through boxers. His hand was gripped tightly, and he was yanked back. "Don't start what you can't finish," Hunter growled into his ear, hearing Randy let out a tiny whimper.

"Hu-Hunter, I…. I want," Randy stuttered, lacing his fingers with Hunter's. "I want you…."

"Say that again," a dangerously calm voice growled.

"I want you," Randy whispered.

A moment later Randy found himself flipped onto his back and staring up at Hunter's glinting eyes which were holding unbearable lust. In a fraction of a second after, his boxers were torn off his body along with Hunter's and his cock buried inside Randy, his lips swallowing up Randy's pain dripped whimper. Hunter wasn't a slow and sensual one, had never been. But he froze, hearing Randy whimper more. Fingers were gripping onto his shoulders tightly, and nails were dug into his skin. Randy's eyes were screwed shut, hiding the beautiful grey orbs from him. Hunter pulled away slightly, only to lean down and plant soft kisses on Randy's forehead, trailing down to his jaw and eventually, lips.

Passion overflowed the kiss, desire rearing its head inside him as Randy's silken tunnel hugged his throbbing cock tightly. He sighed contentedly at the tight heat, realizing…how much he had missed the feel. He growled when Randy's fingers crawled through his cropped hair to the nape of his neck, holding onto Hunter as he opened his eyes, sky blue meeting shiny hazels. Hunter thrust into him, his eyes roaming over Randy's face watching how animatedly emotions flashed across the younger man's face, contorting into sheer bliss and utter enjoyment. Hunter's cock repeatedly pounded into him, his back arching off the bed as if silently asking for more. Whimpers of pleasure breathed out of his lips, his eyes closing again and his head thrown back.

"Hunter," the name passed Randy's lips, once, twice, a few more times, and a familiar tightening in his chest made Hunter lean in and capture those addictive parted lips in his own. Muffled moans and pants filled the heated air in the room, Randy writhing in pleasure underneath Hunter as he relentlessly slammed inside the younger man. The waves of pleasure rolled through Randy made his toes curl, and clench his fingers. Hunter buried his face against the crook of Randy's neck, breathing in the unique scent and his tongue flickered over the prominent vein on his neck, tasting him. Randy's eyes were hazed, not focusing on anything but running back and forth, his throat dry and hoarse from continuously moaning to every swing of Hunter's hips which pushed him more and more towards the edge.

He hooked his legs around Hunter's waist and lifted his hips off the bed; causing Hunter's thrust to hit dead on his prostate. A curse fell out of his lips as the tip of Hunter's shaft stabbed at his button again, and skittered his nails down Hunter's back as if saying he wanted more. His own trapped length was shooting friction sparks all over his abdomen, the trembling feeling increasing with each thrust Hunter made as the older man's stomach rubbed against it. The tightening feeling in Randy's abdomen hardened, his guts clenching as he knew he was very close to climax. How could he, when Hunter fucked him raw on his sensitive nub? With shaking hands he cupped Hunter's face, his insides tightening painfully as he leaned up to kiss him, half releasing the scream that rose up his throat.

Something stirred inside Hunter as he felt Randy's walls squeeze the life out of him and saw Randy shoot his cum all over their stomachs and chest. He followed, his dick spurting thick ropes of cum inside Randy's rosette.

"Fuck," he groaned, nuzzling his face against Randy's chest and relaxing on his body, not really wanting to pull away. His arms encircled Randy's waist as if to pull him closer, but already the proximity between them was zero. To his content, Randy's arms wrapped around his shoulder, soft finger tips running circles through his short hair.

"Thank you," Randy whispered, dropping a chaste kiss Hunter's temple.

"Just don't drool on my bed….kid," Hunter chuckled, and he imagined Randy blushing, because he had found out another little thing about Randy for the day. And he hoped to find more…

**RKO-flavored-skittles: I'm so sorry for the late upload, darling. Forgive me. **


End file.
